


Broken

by Cinnabunni



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Families, Cake, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homelessness, Honey is in this fic what did you expect--of course there's cake, Hurt/Comfort, I mean just so y'all know (because I'm definitely too lazy to name out all of the club members), IT'S VERY SMALL THOUGH I SWEAR, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kyouya will probably have at LEAST one chapter of bonding time per member, More Relationships Tags To Be Added - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Trust Issues, VERY SMALL THOUGH JUST LIKE THE OTHER ONE, but kyoya also has major trust issues and doesn't like how happy he is, character divergence, might not even show up idk i don't have anything planned past chapter 2, poor tamaki he doesn't deserve kyoya's treatment towards him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Kyoya knew what he was doing. He knew how live out on the streets. It wasn't easy, of course not, but he knew what he was doing; he know how to survive.But of course a man and his daughter offered (well, more liked forced him) to let him stay at their place. But hey, it was a roof over his head, so he shouldn't complain.But what he didn't expect was to bombarded by five other high schoolers, all curious of who exactly he is and want to be friends with him--something of which hewillcomplain about. What he hates most is that he has a feeling that his past life, one before a life on the streets, something he forgot long ago, is catching up to him.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Ryouji | Ranka & Ootori Kyouya, Ootori Akito & Ootori Fuyumi & Ootori Kyouya & Ootori Yuuichi, Ootori Akito & Ootori Fuyumi & Ootori Yuuichi, Ootori Kyouya & Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya & The Ouran High School Host Club, The ootori family (do I have to tag all of them I'm too lazy to but then again I probably should)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DISGRACE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809785) by [ko_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes). 



The teenager walked down the streets of the city of Bunkyo, watching the people that passed by him. He made sure his hoodie was pulled up high to cover his face, and kept his head low as he walked. Not completely paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into a man.

“Ah--sorry, my apologies,” he said, helping the man up who had fallen from the impact. The man seemed to be rich; he had an expensive looking watch on, had a briefcase, and a nice, crisp suit on. 

“It’s fine,” was all the man said, brushing himself off and hurried down the street. The teen watched the man for a few moments, then continued his way at a quickened pace. He hoped that the business man would be in too much of a rush to notice anything, but his breath hitched when he heard from down the street, “Hey! That kid stole my wallet!”

Now he was running. Damn, he really needed to get better at pickpocketing. He was living off the streets for so many years, and yet he still sucked at that sort of thing. It was easier to just use his pretty face and guilt people into giving him money, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Rounding the corner, his eyes lit up when he saw an alleyway. He quickly ran and hid behind a large dumpster, and held his breath as he waited. When there was no noise, no indication that someone had followed and found him for a few minutes, he scrambled through his hoodie pocket and pulled out the fancy looking wallet.

He looked through it: business cards, a few pictures of children, and--he let out a small, involuntary gasp at the sight. Two thousand yen. Holy shit.

He never got this much from a single wallet--most people now just carried a debit or credit card with them. But with this sort of money, he could last quite a while with food if he spent it right (which he always did). Hell, he could even spoil himself with a small birthday present--his seventeenth birthday  _ was _ just right around the corner...

He shook the head at that thought. He needed to focus on things that he needed, like food, not presents for himself. He paused when his stomach gave a loud grumble. God, when was the last time he ate? Yesterday, if he remembered correctly--an apple he stole. He hasn’t had any money in so long, and now he has two  _ thousand _ yen. Maybe he could buy himself a small, quick dinner at the convenience store.

He entered the store, making sure his hoodie hid his face (he wasn’t the biggest fan of showing his face around). The store was mostly empty, other than the young lady working behind the counter, who gave a smile when she saw the teen walk in. He pulled his hoodie up higher so she wouldn’t face. Instead of going for the food though, he first looked around and found the restroom in the back of the small store. It was quite small, just a simple urinal, stall, and a sink with a mirror above it. But it was at least something.

He pushed down his hoodie as he walked over to the sink. Turning it on, he splashed the cold water against his face in order to clean off the dirt and grime. When he was happy enough with cleaning his face, he used the paper towels to wipe off the last few drops of water. When he was done, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had to squint to see it--he always did have bad eyesight, always struggling to even see a few feet in front of him, but it wasn’t like he could easily buy some glasses--but he could make out some of his features. Long side-swept bangs that hung just above his onyx colored eyes, just a bit too long to his liking. His legs and arms, even his face, was just sharp angles, too thin from never eating; his hoodie (which was a black olor with too many stains and small rips all about on it) hid his figure though, it practically swallowing him whole. He splashed his face with water one more time, just to be sure that it's clean, and left the restroom.

He headed for the food section, trying to find something that was pre-made, but also the cheapest option. He eyed a few of the wrapped up sandwiches, snacks, even a few of the cheaper bento boxes, but ended up grabbing a small, simple pork katsu sandwich. And after some debate, and seeing how cheap it was, he decided to also grab a fruit sandwich--he wasn't one for sweets or desserts, but he was craving something sweet, and fruit with whipped cream sounded great right now.

He headed towards the cashier with the two sandwiches, the worker behind the cash register gave him a smile. “Is this all?” she asked. He gave a nod, trying hard not to squint to see the small numbers on her screen. “Do you want it bagged?”

“...No, it’ll be fine,” he answered quietly. She gave a hum.

“How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking? You seem to be a teenager, but it’s school hours right now…”

“I don’t have class right now,” he answered quickly. “It’s a free period.”

The cashier gave a shrug. “If you say so; anyway, the total’s ¥750.” He handed over the total, and she gave him the sandwiches with a smile. “I hope this isn’t too personal, but what’s your name? You seem a bit familiar…” He had to admit, she seemed familiar, too. He’s pretty sure that he just knows her from seeing her walk to work; he usually sees her out on the streets, walking home or to this small convenience store, minding her own business while he tries to figure out how to get his next meal.

“...Ky,” the boy slowly answered, grabbing the food. “It’s Ky.”

She gave a sheepish grin. “Ah, I’m sorry, I don’t recognize that name--that must’ve been my mistake.” Ky gave a shrug.

“It’s fine.”

“Still! Have a nice day,” she said, giving a wave as he started to walk out. “Please come back soon!” As Ky left the convenience store, he headed back to where he originally was before; a smaller alleyway, surprisingly not as dirty (well, not as dirty as it could get with being outside) compared to most other alleys he was in before. Though the main street was mainly busy, hardly anyone uses that alleyway, so Ky liked to stay there. He even stashed a worn, old backpack underneath a wooden crate, and was also very happy to find that it was never stolen whenever he left it there; he knew it was a bad habit to leave it there,  _ someone  _ one day was going to take it, but he’s been pretty lucky so far.

Grabbing his backpack, one that was slowly breaking apart, Ky put the fruit sandwich gently inside it, and started to unwrap the other one. He gave a small, content sigh as he bit into it--he really should’ve grabbed a drink as well, but he could do that later--and was finally happy to have  _ something _ to eat.

Ky gave a small hum as he took another bite of the sandwich, his mind not being able to drop the fact of how lucky he was. It was like an early birthday present. He gave a small huff at this thought--another birthday coming up, another year of being on the streets.

Happy birthday to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I am really excited to write this fic--ever since I read Ko-fanatic's fanfic "DISGRACE", I was immeidately hooked on it and wanted to make my own version of it! So I hope you all enjoy this series as much as I do :)  
> Also! If I get anything wrong in this fic please tell me! Specially with things to do with Japan; I try to do as much research as I can, bu I can still be wrong in the end, so please don't be afraid to correct me!
> 
> I really hope you liked this chapter! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
